Surprise, Surprise!
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Suì-Fēng, its high time your celebrated your birthday. This is my entry for Captain-Blue-Cat-94's birthday challenge.


Author's notes: This little one-shot is for Captain-Blue-Cat-94's birthday challenge for Suì-Fēng's birthday. Enjoy your read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

Surprise, Surprise:

-February 8-

Yoruichi Shihōin, ex captain of the second division and ex commander of the Onmitsukidō sat crossed legged in her human form on the front steps of Urahara's Shop. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed, in deep thought, though she did notice the presence of her long time friend walking behind her and opening the front door to his shop even if she didn't acknowledge it.

"Good afternoon Yoruichi. You seem to be in deep thought." The blond man commented lightly, a bright goofy smile coming to his lips.

"Yeah." Yoruichi replied softly, her eyes still closed, still not paying the man much attention.

"May I ask what you're thinking about?" The shopkeeper inquired, already having an idea, knowing the mouth they were in.

"Hmm, I'm thinking on what I can do for Suì-Fēng on her birthday. I want to do something big. Something she'll remember."

"I see, although captain Suì-Fēng doesn't even seem like the type to acknowledge her birthday, let alone celebrate it. What makes you think she even wants something big?" He asked, reaching into his robe and pulling out a small white fan.

"I'm sure she doesn't even remember she has a birthday and probably has never celebrated it. That's why I want to do something for her now. I think its high time, something is done for her." The dark skinned woman said softly, opening her eyes and looking over to the blonde man.

"Hmm, you have a point there. So do you have any ideas on what to do for her or get for her?"

"Well…" Yoruichi started, her head tilting upwards so she could gaze at the bright sunny sky. "I want to set up a surprise party. Something she'll remember and not hate."

"I'm sure anything you do for her, she'll appreciate it and remember it." The man commented a slight smirk forming on his lips.

Yoruichi snickered lightly and nodded her head. "Yeah, your right, but I still would like to do something big. What do you think of a surprise party?" She asked softly.

"Hmm, well it's a good idea for everyone else, but for Suì-Fēng, I'm not too sure. Then again since its you who would set it up, she'd probably attend and would end up enjoying herself."

"Heh, sounds like a good idea to me." Yoruichi said, an excited smirk coming to her lips.

Kisuke matched his friend's smirk, as he opened his white fan and waved it over his face, blowing cool air. "So where do we start?"

"Well we only have about three days to get a place, invite people, decorate and prepare food. Lets get started." Yoruichi said standing up from her spot, her smirk widening.

- Three days later. February 11-

It was early morning in the Soul Society. The sun had risen over the horizon not even an hour before and most of the occupants within were either still asleep or just getting out of their overnight duties and looking to go home. Though not everyone was sleeping. Within the second division was a small captain, fully awake and in the middle of her early morning training.

Suì-Fēng punched and kicked the air, running drills with herself over and over, until they were flawless and she could enact them with her eyes closed. She breathed softly, not even a little winded as she stilled her movements and took a battle position. In that instant, she shunpoed ten feet ahead of herself and within that shunpo her captain's haori and the first layer of her shinigami's uniform flew off, letting the chilling morning breeze carry them onto the other side of the field. The petite captain stilled her movements once again and with one simple word, her reiatsu flared to life.

"Shunkō!"

Energy surrounded her back and arms with pressurized kidō. She breathed out softly, controlling the energy that surrounded her body as she lifted her arm out on front of her. She then sent out a huge blast of kidō onto the huge bolder that sat ten yards away from her. The boulder was more then ten feet tall and had a width of about eight feet. On impact the bolder cracked in half and a quarter of it began to crumble under the damage.

Suì-Fēng scoffed at the sight. "Not good enough." She commented softly as she closed her eyes and continued to focus her energy.

After a few moments, she lifted her arm up once more and let out another blast at another similar sized bolder. She aimed at its center and when the blast hit, the boulder cracked in several places. This time more then half of it crumbled to the ground.

"Wow that was much better!" A joyful voice called out into the field.

Suì-Fēng blinked once, her eyes widening slightly due to her surprise and she turned her body around fully facing the source of that voice. Her body was on full alert, seeing as how she didn't even feel any sort of presence let alone the reiatsu of another.

There, about six yards away where the lining of the forest trees started stood Yoruichi, perched onto one of the more thicker and sturdier tree branches. She sported her usual attire as well as a huge smile. In the older woman's hand, she held Suì-Fēng's captains coat and the first layer of uniform the woman had thrown away.

Suì-Fēng relaxed her body when she saw it was her old mentor who spoke out. Her face instantly reddened when her mind had realized her old mentor had seen her first and rather pathetic, first blast. She swallowed hard and averted her eyes in embarrassment. She hated showing weakness in front of her old teacher.

Yoruichi's held in a chuckle at the cute display in front of her. She had always loved that blushing face. She jumped down from the tree branch and as soon as her feet touched the ground, she shunpoed over right in front of the younger girl. "Hey there. No need to pout. Your getting really good at Shunkō. Hell your way farther then when I first started."

Suì-Fēng blinked once and looked back up at Yoruichi, her eyes widening. "Really?" She asked, amazed.

"Yup. Now here put these back on and lets head back to your barracks."

Suì-Fēng blinked once more and looked at her uniform confused, though she still reached over and took a hold of the garments. "Um, but Yoruichi-sama…I only started training an hour ago. I nowhere near finished." She said looking back up to the older woman.

"Heh, heh yes you are, for today at least. In fact, you're taking the rest of the day off and spending it with me." Yoruichi said joyfully.

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened even further and her jaw had dropped at that statement. "Y-Yoruichi-sama. As much as I would love spending time with you, I really just couldn't. I have so much work to do." She said shyly, though her words practically contradicted themselves. Spending time with the older woman was and still is all she ever wanted. Even her face screamed lies.

Yoruichi smirked. Her little bee could never seem to hide her feelings when around her. "Hah, hah don't worry. I took care of everything. Now come along." She said as she wrapped her arm around the shorter woman's neck and gently tugged her along back to her barracks.

-Meanwhile-

Ōmaeda Marechiyo, Lt. of the second division, found himself surprisingly awake at this god-forsaken hour and at his desk. Well to tell the truth, he wasn't here by choice. The huge man stirred from his sleep to a discomfort of his body. So when he groggily opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on his chair with a pen in his hand.

The man panicked after that moment and tried to get up, but soon found that he could not. He looked down and saw that his chair was bolted to the floor and his legs were chained to the legs of the chair. Of course Ōmaeda began to panic once more and tried to break the chains and after fifteen minuets of trying, he tried himself out. That's when he noticed the note that was left in the middle of the table.

_Marechiyo Ōmaeda_

_Um wow…I was able to move you from your bed, chain you to your desk chair and even bolt the chair to the floor…all without you waking up. I know I'm just that good, but still wow, for a Lt. of the second division. You really have to work out your skills. _

_Anyway, I'll be taking your captain for the day and I won't be returning her, probably until tomorrow…night. So your job is to finish all her's as well as yours, paperwork. Call it a birthday present from you to her. Also, I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. Your chained up and I know with your low skills breaking out isn't an option. Should you not finish, you'll be facing my wrath and you really don't want that. So you see the piles of papers on your left side? Well those are it, so get started. A day should give you plenty of time. Have fun. _

_Shihōin Yoruichi_

The note was finished with a picture of a smirking black cat at the bottom.

Ōmaeda blinked once and whimpered. He then looked over to his left side and saw four huge stacks of paper that were as tall as the desk. The man whimpered once, tears leaking from his eyes, as he took a hold of the first sheet and began to read it through.

"Someone help me!" He whaled, though unfortunately, there was another note, located outside the office, ensuring that no one would help him.

The note was pinned to the door and read. _(Do not disturb. You do, you die.)_

-/-

Suì-Fēng didn't know what to think. Before she knew it, Yoruichi had her showered, changed and walking through the senkaimon. What was nice was that even though she was confused by her mentor's visit, she was still happy. Time with the older woman was always a treat. So she followed the taller woman eagerly.

A few minuets later they were walking out onto the other side and into the world of the living. Suì-Fēng turned her head, seeing that they were in front of Urahara's Shop and she glared at the shack. Why they had to pop up here was beyond her.

"Hah hah, now, now don't make such a sour face little bee." Yoruichi teased. "We're only here to pick up a couple of things and we're back out." Yoruichi finished as she walked up to the shop.

Suì-Fēng blinked once and grumbled softly as she too followed the older woman.

Yoruichi opened the sliding door and lead them past the front shop and into the living area in the back. She smiled when she walked into the living room where everything she needed was placed neatly in front of her. "That Tessai. Can always count on him to make things neat and easy." She said as she stepped into the room.

Suì-Fēng blinked once and tilted her head, looking around the older woman and lifted up an eyebrow as she stepped into the room along with the taller woman. "What's all this for, Yoruichi-sama?" She asked looking over to the other woman.

Lying on the floor side by side, were two gigais one fit for Suì-Fēng and the other fit for Yoruichi. There also, right next to the to fake bodies was a picnic basket with a small note. Yoruichi walked over to the basket and picked up the note reading it softly to herself.

_Yoruichi_

_Have fun today and don't forget to bring her to the event at six sharp. _

Yoruichi smiled softly before crumbing the paper and tossing it aside. She didn't want Suì-Fēng to read it and get suspicious. "Alright bee, slip yours on so we can get going."

Suì-Fēng nodded her head and walked over to her own fake body taking a hold of the thing and began to slip into it. "Um Yoruichi-sama…what is this all about?"

Yoruichi smirked softly at the younger girl's question. _'Heh, I didn't think she would remember.' _ "Oh I just wanted to steal you away from all your work and have you spend time with me. Is that a bad thing?"

Suì-Fēng blinked and her cheeks tinted pink before she shook her head. "N-not at all. I'm happy to be here with you." She said shyly. Her heart warmed at the older woman's statement.

Yoruichi rolled her shoulders a bit, trying to loosen up the fake body before she glanced over to Suì-Fēng. She had to admit, she really enjoyed the outfit Kisuke picked out for the younger girl. The gigai was dressed in simple blue skinny jeans and a black and yellow-stripped t-shirt. It suited the woman well and did hug her body perfectly.

At the same time, Suì-Fēng couldn't stop herself from looking over to the older woman as well. Tight black jeans hugged her hips and an orange crop top that showed her belly covered her. Suì-Fēng swallowed. The top hugged her breasts well and it made her wonder if the woman was even wearing a bra. The sight before her truly was beautiful.

Yoruichi blinked once, noticing the direction Suì-Fēng's eyes were. _'She's checking me out. Well looks like my choice of clothes worked nicely.' _ "Come on. This picnic isn't going to eat itself." She said happily as she walked over and took a hold of the woman's hand, leading her out of the shop.

-/-

Minutes later, the two had arrived at a local park. The place was rather large compared to most other parks. It had a small sand area with swings and a jungle gym for children and a track for runners, though most of the area was just a large span of green and trees.

Yoruichi walked over onto one of the smaller hills and leaned down under the shade of a tree. She set down the basket and opened it up, taking out a fluffy red blanket and laying it out onto the grass. "Come and sit down." She said, glancing up to the shorter woman who stood at the edge of the hill.

The two were soon sitting down and eating the fruit sandwiches that Tessai had prepared for them. Shared chat between the two occupied the quite and small laughs filled the air with joy. Yoruichi talked about every invention that blew up in Kisuke's face and though it was chat about the blonde man that wasn't liked, Suì-Fēng still found herself laughing at the man's misfortune.

Yoruichi smiled warmly. The woman next to her was really loosening up and it had been a long time since she heard Suì-Fēng laugh so freely. The older woman shifted closer to her, until their shoulders were touching and gently took a hold of the younger woman's hand. This had snapped Suì-Fēng from her laughter and she looked down to their laced fingers. She blushed once more and looked up to the older woman.

"Yoruichi-sama…" She said softly.

"I really like it when your able to laugh and smile like this. It warms my heart." Yourichi said softly as she leaned over and brushed her nose up against Suì-Fēng's nose.

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened and a small smile came to her lips. Her cheeks flushed red from the action, though she still leaned up and rubbing her own nose against the older one's. This was turning out to be the perfect day of her life.

After a moment, Yoruichi reached back into the basket and pulled out a small bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. "Time for desert." She said playfully as she set the bowl down and picked one up. "Here try one." She said opening the berry up to Suì-Fēng's mouth.

With a bit of hesitation, the younger girl opened her mouth and took a bite, tasting the combined sweetness of the strawberry and the chocolate. She shivered softly when she felt the older woman's fingers make contact with her lips, though the action only made her smile.

Yoruichi blinked, her own cheeks tinting pink when she felt her fingers brush up against soft lips. She swallowed and soon stood up, bringing along the younger girl. "Um oh I know, lets go play on the swings." She said happily as she began to tug the woman along down the hill.

"Play?" Suì-Fēng said softly as she followed the woman to the swing set. She looked around, not seeing any kids. She wondered if it was a bit too early and figured that they would all be in school. She was happy for that. She didn't really want them to see two full-grown adults playing as children do.

"Heh, heh have a seat little bee and I'll push you."

Suì-Fēng complied, though was a bit confused by the action. "Yoruichi-sama…we're not children." She said softly.

Yoruichi began to gently push the younger woman, her lips curved into a bright smile. "True, but have you ever really just relaxed and played before? You didn't play, not even as a kid, right?"

Suì-Fēng thought about it for a moment and noticed that what the older woman had said was true. She had never played before. It was all training. So at this moment, she let herself completely go and enjoyed the sensation of the woman's hands pressing up against her back, pushing her. She let the feel of the wind caress her face from the motion and she moved her legs forward and back, letting herself go higher, letting the warmth in her heart to spread through the rest of her body.

-/-

The two had spent a good few hours at the park, though before Suì-Fēng had knew it, Yoruichi had their picnic basket packed and was tugging the shorter woman along out of the park and down the street.

"Yoruichi-sama. Where are we headed to next?"

"Heh, there's a small street festival a few blocks away. I thought we could go there and play a few games."

Suì-Fēng smiled softly and nodded her head as she eagerly followed the older woman.

They walked for a bit, though it wasn't long before they heard the joyful laugher of others gathered in one place. Another block of walking and they were at the end of the block festival. Venders and tables were set up all along side each other. All decorated in bright colors to attract customers. Each selling food or having a game area set up.

"So what game would you like to play first?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hmm, lets see…how about that one." Suì-Fēng said softly, pointing over to a game that carried darts.

The game was simple. A person gets five darts and has to pop the balloons that were tied against the back of the small shack. The more balloons popped the better the prize is.

Yoruichi looked up to see the prize selection and her eyes instantly fell upon a cute stuffed bumblebee. Her eyes widened and she instantly felt want for it. She reached over and tapped her partner next to her. "Hey little bee. Can you win that for me?" She said as she pointed back up to stuffed animal.

Suì-Fēng followed Yoruichi's finger and saw the prize Yoruichi wanted and her cheeks once again flushed red. She looked away shyly and nodded her head. "Of course I'll win that for you."

Suì-Fēng stepped forward though before anything, Yoruichi stepped forward and paid the man, putting a few bills onto the table. "One round for her."

The man nodded his head and took the money counting it before he set down five darts onto the table.

Suì-Fēng looked over to the woman in confusion. "But Yoruichi-sama, didn't you want me to win it for you? Shouldn't I pay the man?"

Yoruichi smirked softly. "Do you have any money?"

The younger woman blinked at the realization and her cheeks flushed back red in embarrassment, causing the older woman to laugh.

"Don't worry yourself, little bee. I kidnapped you remember? Of course you wouldn't have money on you. Don't worry, though, today, everything is my treat. All I want you to do is enjoy yourself and play."

Suì-Fēng smiled softly and nodded her head. She then turned back to the vendor and stepped forward. She picked up the first dart and looked over to the balloons that were pinned to the wall. They were lined up in rows and were each a different color. She picked one in the center and lifted her arm up. Then with one throw the dark hit the balloon right in the middle and it popped. She smiled at her small victory and picked up another dark. Each throw was with perfect position and had hit each target she picked.

"Congratulations. All five darks hit with means you can pick one of any prize here you like." The man said with a bright smile.

Suì-Fēng nodded her head and pointed over to the stuffed bee, Yoruichi had wanted. The man smiled softly and picked it out handing it over to her. The younger woman turned over to her companion and handed her the stuffed toy. "Here, Yoruichi-sama. Its yours."

Yoruichi smiled warmly and reached out, taking a hold of her new toy. She gave it a small hug before she leaned over and gently kissed Suì-Fēng's cheek. "Thanks little bee."

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She seemed to be frozen to her spot, lost in thoughts of chocolate lips. Yourichi couldn't help herself and laughed once more. Even small affectionate gestures were things the smaller girl wasn't use to, but Yourichi loved watching all the reactions that her student produced.

"Heh, your so cute, but now is not the time to be broken. Come on. There are lots of other games to play."

It had took a bit for the captain to snap out of her thoughts, though when she did, she couldn't help but wonder, if the woman next to her had the same kind of feelings that she had. Suì-Fēng had and still has always loved the older woman, though she only fully realized those feelings after their reunion. She never spoke of those feelings for fear of rejection. Though with the way Yoruichi was acting now. Hope now filled her being.

Yoruichi continued to pull the younger girl along, making her pay various games. She wasn't really surprised to find out that her little bee was rather good at most; wining nine out of the ten games she played. The only game Suì-Fēng couldn't seem to win was scooping the goldfish into a bag. Yoruichi ended up playing that game and ruling it. That wasn't surprising to Suì-Fēng at all considering the woman was a cat.

The two spent hours at the feasible, playing games or rather winning games and eating snacks. Despite being small, the area had a wide verity of things to do; one included a small dance show, preformed by local girls. Unfortunately Yoruichi ended up pulling the younger girl away. She didn't want Suì-Fēng ogling at anyone but herself.

After a good while, the sun began to set and Yoruichi stopped to look at the time. _'Hmm five forty five. We better head out.' _She thought as she looked over to her little bee. She laughed softly. She didn't even notice just how many stuffed animals she had won. Her arms were filled with several of them.

"Come one little bee. Its started to get dark and there's one more thing left on today's list of things."

Suì-Fēng smiled softly and nodded her head, looking forward to whatever the older woman had in store for her.

-/-

The two left the feasible and headed back to Urahara's Shop. Yoruichi led the way once more into the living room and set down her stuffed animal and the picnic basket.

"Just set your stuff down anywhere." The older one mentioned as she stretched her body a bit.

Suì-Fēng did as she was told and set down on her stuffed animals, putting them right next to the one she won for Yoruichi.

"Alright come on." Yoruichi said happily as she grasped Suì-Fēng's hand once more and tugged her over to the underground training area.

Suì-Fēng was a bit weirded out when as she climbed down the ladder, to find the whole area in utter darkness. She wondered how the man was able to do that, let alone why he would do that in the first place.

Yoruichi touched the ground first and eagerly waited for her little bee to come down as well. When she did, the older woman took a hold of Suì-Fēng's shoulders and lead her a few steps forward. "Ready?" She whispered into the younger woman's ear.

"Huh? Ready for-"

"**Surprise!" **

The lights flashed on, blinding Suì-Fēng for a few moments and making her close them for a moment rubbing them. She blinked a few times getting the dots out of her vision before she looked around her. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Most of the captains and Lt.'s of the Gotei thirteen were present. Black and yellow decorations covered the rocked walls of the area. And tables lined with matching black and yellow covering were spread out everyone.

Before Suì-Fēng could say or do anything several captains and Lt. ran over to her, bombarding her with presents and wishes of happy birthday.

"Happy birthday captain Suì-Fēng. Here please take this box of candy." Ukitake said happily as he shoved a box that was almost Suì-Fēng's own height, into her hands.

Suì-Fēng blinked and gasped softly, gently setting it down. "Ah thanks."

"Here, here, take my gift next." Matsumoto, Lt. of the tenth squad came forward, handing the small captain a box.

Suì-Fēng looked over the box. "Thank you." She said softly as she slowly unwrapped the gift. She opened the box and blinked at what was inside, her cheeks flaring in color. "You…you got me…" She started though she couldn't finish.

"Lingerie yeah, but I don't know if I got the right size…here." Matsumoto said as she lifted up a black silk teddy, which had yellow strips going along the sides. She then put it up against Suì-Fēng's figure.

The petite captain blinked, stunned speechless.

"I think it should fit just fine and even if it's a little tight, that's fine as well. Better even." Matsumoto said.

Yoruichi looked over at the garment Matsumoto held up and couldn't help but smirk. _'Oh I look forward to seeing her in that.'_ She thought, letting her mind wander.

"Matsumoto. I think you should put your present away for now." Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth squad said sternly as he stepped forward. He pushed his Lt. aside and walked up to the still stunned captain. "Happy birthday Captain Suì-Fēng." He said simply as he continued to push Matsumoto away from the area, wanting to give his fellow captain some air space.

Suì-Fēng blinked, snapping herself out of her shock just in time to hear him say happy birthday. She smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Here, from me. An expensive top shelf bottle of saki. Please, don't hesitate to open it up now and drink." Kyouraku said happily, handing the woman a bottle.

The party soon began to get going, with people eating and saki being passed around. First ones to get drunk were, unsurprisingly Matsumoto and Kyouraku. Suì-Fēng was happy to see that the twelfth division captain Kurotshuchi Mayuri as well as her own Lt. were not present. Those two would have just ruined the party. She even found herself enjoying everyone's company, sharing a few drinks with Kyouraku. Though what made everything perfect was that Yoruichi had not left her side the entire time.

The night wore on and a few of the more responsible captains had already called it a night and headed back to the Soul Society. It was at this time that Yourichi had decided to pull her little bee away from the area and back up into the house.

"Were are we going, Yoruichi-sama?" Suì-Fēng asked following the older woman up the stairs.

"Heh, I never got a chance to give you my present." Yoruichi said simply as she walked into the last room that was down the hall.

"Oh Yoruichi-sama, you didn't have to get me a present. Spending the day with you was more then enough, let alone the surprise party." Suì-Fēng said softly, her cheeks tinting pink.

"Oh but I wanted to give you something." The older woman said as she walked over to her small dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a small box. She looked at it for a moment, biting her bottom lip, before she walked over to the smaller woman. _'Well here I go. All or nothing.' _

Suì-Fēng blinked once before she reached over and gently took a hold of the small box. Her body shook with apprehension and excitement. Slowly she opened the box and gasped at what was inside. A sliver band ring rested there. It was plain all around, though Suì-Fēng could faintly see a small inscription on the inner lining of the ring. With a bit of hesitance, she took the ring out of its holder and read it aloud.

"Forever together and forever yours, little bee."

Suì-Fēng was shocked once more and for a few moments, she couldn't speak. Yoruichi had bit her bottom lip harder now, not knowing what her little bee was thinking. The look on her face told nothing. 

"What…what does this mean?" Suì-Fēng asked softly, looking back up to the woman. Her face now spoke of questions, though Yoruichi could still see the lining of hope in her eyes.

Yoruichi smiled warmly. "It means, that I love you. Will you be mine?" She asked softly.

Tears lined the corners of the smaller woman's eyes, though her lips were bright with a smile. "Yoruichi-sama…I've always been yours."

Yoruichi's smile grew brighter and her heart swelled with warmth and happiness. Gently she took a hold of the ring and placed it onto Suì-Fēng's ring finger, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips up against the smaller one's lips.

Suì-Fēng eagerly returned the jester, closing her eyes, though the kiss was short, only a sealing the deal type of kiss and after only a few moments, the two pulled away. "So is this an engagement ring? If it is…I know your fast and all, but even this is a bit too fast right?" Suì-Fēng said softly, looking back down at her hand, running her fingers along the metal.

"Heh, no, not an engagement ring. Call it more of a promise ring. This time around nothing is going to separate me from you." Yoruichi said softly as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her in for a hug.

Suì-Fēng smiled softly and relaxed. "I love you Yoruichi-sama."

"And I love you, my little bee."

The End.

Author's notes: All right so I'm a day late and a dollar short. Sorry, but work got in the way form letting me complete this on time. At least I'm only about two hours late. I'm pretty sure I lost the competition. Oh well, I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Anyway happy late birthday Suì-Fēng.


End file.
